I'm With You
by SweetWater
Summary: Draco Malfoy is at his breaking point, will he find anyone that can be there for him through a troubling time?Will an unexpected person console him?Is it fate? Read and Review Plz!*Another chapter finally added!!Should be complete now.
1. I'm With You

Disclaimer: All hail J.K.R. who owns the H.P. characters.  
  
A/N: Well, I am in the middle of a fic, but I couldn't wait to write this LoL. This is a songfic to Avril Lavigne's I'm With You. When I heard this song I immediately thought of Draco, it just seemed to fit him so well (well at least what I think of him LoL) and since I'm a shipper I had to make it D/Hrm. This is SUCH a good song, I suggest you download it or buy the CD and listen to it, especially listen to it while reading this. And please review, thanx!  
  
I'm With You:  
  
_I'm standing on a bridge  
  
I'm waiting in the dark  
  
I thought that you'd be here by now.  
_  
It was Draco Malfoy's 16th birthday, and what better birthday present could he ask for than to be initiated into his father's close knit circle of friends? The answer was simple-he'd rather do anything than have to become a Death Eater. The evil, the malice, it just wasn't in him. Sure, his reputation in school was that of a heartless git, but he just couldn't harm and kill innocent people, he didn't understand how anyone could. But no one knew the true side of him, and he was sure no one cared to know either. He was stuck, practically defenseless, forced into this life his bastard of a father chose for him, thinking he'd readily accept it. So, that's how he found himself now, at Hogsmeade Bridge, preparing to end his misery.  
  
_There's nothing but the rain  
  
No footsteps on the ground  
  
I'm listening but there's no sound.  
_  
The stormy night seemed to envelop him, rain soaking through his robes. The only sound that could be heard was the soft splashing of raindrops falling into the river below him.  
  
_Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
_  
Draco had run from the long planned ceremony, away from his father, away from Voldemort, away from everything, trying to escape this horrible life. He was almost positive that the other Death Eaters would be catching up to him shortly. He wished his mother could do something, anything, but she was just as powerless as he was. He wanted nothing more than to just live a normal life, have an actual home, have people that cared about him.  
  
_It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Won't you take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I... I'm with you  
_  
The icy cold of the mid-winter night chilled him to the bone, even through his heavy cloak. He wished his heart could ice over as well, but he knew no matter how freezing it was he couldn't deny his true feelings, couldn't harden his heart like Luscius. He started to think again. Maybe it wasn't the just the cold air that was making him shiver. Maybe it was the fact that he was actually about to end his own life, he wasn't sure if he could really go through with it after all. He wasn't quite sure of anything anymore.  
  
_I'm looking for a place  
  
I'm searching for a face  
  
Is anybody here I know?  
_  
He decided that becoming a Death Eater would kill a part of him anyway, the part of him that really mattered, so why not just do things the easy way. However, just as he was about to take the plunge, he noticed a small shadowy figure was approaching him.  
  
_Cause nothings going right  
  
And everything's a mess.  
_  
"Malfoy?" a scared voice questioned. "Malfoy, what are you doing out here? The train back to Hogwarts will be leaving soon, you should be getting back."  
  
Great, not only was everything in his life going wrong, Granger had to show up at probably about the worst time possible. What was she doing here anyway?  
  
"Mind your own business Granger. And I'm not going back; there's just no point anymore.  
  
"What are you talking about? What are you even doing out here?" As she saw him nearing the edge more realization hit her. "Oh God. Oh no, Malfoy, what are you thinking? What could possibly make you think about doing something like this?"  
  
At this point he just broke down. He had never really cried before, he was always taught it was a sign of weakness, but he was frustrated, confused, and didn't know what else to do.  
  
Hermione was shocked when she saw her long hated rival sitting there sobbing, and shaking almost violently. She cautiously took a few steps closer; she didn't want him to do anything rash. "Maybe I should say here with you Malfoy."  
  
_And no one likes to be alone._  
  
Draco couldn't believe his ears. He looked up at the girl, shock evident all over his face. This girl-Hermione Granger, from Muggle-born decent, his enemy who he had teased, tormented, and basically made her life a living hell for the past 6 years, was willing to stay with him. He couldn't even begin to fathom why.  
  
"Granger, why are you willing to spend time out here with me, someone you absolutely hate with a passion, when it's freezing cold outside? You should be going back to the castle with all your friends, not out here with a pathetic loser."  
  
"Well, that's easy, no one likes to be alone." Draco had now stepped down from the railing where he had previously been standing, and was sitting on the hard, wet concrete hugging his knees to his chest, now resembling a little frightened boy, rather than the 16- year- old he was. Hermione came down and carefully sat down next to him.  
  
_Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
_  
Draco had figured that his father and the rest of his crew had given up their search, not deeming it worthy, realizing Draco's intentions.  
  
"Do you want to tell me about it? You might feel better." Hermione asked lending her ear to the boy whom seemed to be in desperate need.  
  
"You couldn't possibly understand."  
  
"Try me."  
_  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Won't you take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
_  
_But I... I'm with you  
_  
So he now found himself spilling his innermost thoughts and feelings to a girl he was made to believe he had to hate, finding that someone might be able to understand after all.  
  
_Oh why is everything so confusing?  
  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind._  
  
He told Hermione everything, not bothering to spare any detail. He told her of his father's wishes, his own feelings and thoughts, his seemingly worthless existence, and how he figured this was his best solution. The only thing Hermione could do was to sit there and listen, and it took her everything in her power not to reach out and hug him-it seemed like he needed it badly.  
_  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Won't you take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I... I'm with you. I'm with you.  
  
_He barely knew anything about Hermione Granger, but he felt extremely relieved when he told her the whole horrible truth from beginning to end without her running away screaming like he thought she would. Instead she patiently listened, and he still couldn't believe someone actually cared. She was the last person he would ever expect, but now that she was here he was extremely grateful.  
_  
Take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you_  
  
"I think we should be getting back to Hogwarts now, I think if we hurry we can make the train." Hermione finally said.  
  
"But-" however Hermione cut him off.  
  
"Draco, this is your life, and you shouldn't and can't be forced into doing anything you don't want to do. If you go to Dumbledore and explain everything, I'm sure he'd be able to protect you. Now let's get back. And by the way, I'm really glad you told me everything." She said while giving him a small smile.  
  
"Me too." He confirmed, putting every ounce of meaning into those words.  
  
Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger had never been more surprised than that night than finding that the one person they despised the most could turn out to be someone they got along well with. They both caught the last train from Hogsmeade back to Hogwarts, Draco now feeling considerably good about the future. Back at the bridge, all his negative thoughts and feelings were left behind with the icy cold and now gently falling snow. He didn't know Hermione all that well, but he was looking forward to getting to know her, thinking she could turn out to be a good friend, maybe even more, but only time would tell.  
  
_Take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
_  
_I'm with you...  
_  
When they got back to the castle, before going their separate ways, with plans to meet Dumbledore first thing in the morning, what shocked and pleased Draco the most was when Hermione suddenly threw her arms around his neck in a tight hug and said to him "Happy birthday, Draco Malfoy. And don't worry, I'll be here with you."  
  
A/N: Ok, so what did you think of it? Hope you liked it, please review and let me know! And also, sorry if anyone has done something similar to this, but so far I haven't seen this song used for a Draco/Hermione fic, and this was all my own idea. I couldn't believe how perfect this song seemed to fit though LoL. Anyway, please read and review my other fanfic "The Mistake They Can't Deny", (it's a romance/comedy) and if you liked this, I think you'll like that too :o). Thanx to all who review! TTYL ~SweetWater~ 


	2. Underneath It All

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K.R. and this song belongs to No Doubt and whoever else is involved with the band, but none of it has to do with me except that I'm using it to make this story for your and my own weird pleasure.  
  
A/N: Ok, I wasn't really planning on another chapter, but well, this is the way it worked out :o). Not really sure if this is as good as the first one, but hope you like it! BTW thanks to Susan (Susamina) for giving me the idea to use this song, and remember to review!! Enjoy...  
  
_"Underneath It All"  
  
There's times where I want something more  
  
Someone more like me  
  
There's times when this dress rehearsal  
  
Seems incomplete_  
  
It had been a month since the incident on Hogsmeade Bridge occurred, and Draco finally felt content with his life. But, there were times when he wondered how in the hell he had gotten to be where he was. He had talked to Dumbledore, and the Ministry of Magic had finally thrown Luscius in Azkaban where he belonged. Hermione Granger was now his best, if not only friend, and he was thinking that Potter and Weasley were finally starting to accept Hermione's decision to be just that. Sometimes he thought that maybe he shouldn't be friends with her, it all seemed wrong in a way, like he was going against the laws of nature.  
  
_But, you see the colors in me like no one else  
  
And behind your dark glasses you're...  
  
You're something else  
_  
But, then he'd look into those soft, twinkling eyes and at that sweet smile, and he'd forget all about those doubts. Hermione was the first person that actually understood him, actually cared, and as he got to know her better, he realized she was truly an amazing person.  
  
_You're really lovely  
  
Underneath it all  
  
You want to love me  
  
Underneath it all  
  
I'm really lucky  
  
Underneath it all  
  
You're really lovely  
_  
Draco was now starting to think that maybe he considered Hermione as more than just a friend, and whenever he was near her he sensed she was beginning to feel the same way. He did feel extremely fortunate to have her in his life, and if it wasn't for her, God knows how he would have ended up.  
  
_You know some real bad tricks  
  
And you need some discipline  
  
But, lately you've been trying real hard  
  
And giving me your best  
_  
Hermione still couldn't believe that she had grown close to Draco Malfoy of all people. True, he still had tendencies to insult or be mean to people, but when he apologized to her, it only made him all the more charming. He really was trying hard to change, and she was flattered to know it was mostly just because of her.  
  
_And, you give me the most gorgeous sleep  
  
That I've ever had  
  
And when it's really bad  
  
I guess it's not that bad  
_  
Hermione had even found that she would have dreams about him sometimes. He was becoming a frequent occurrence in her thoughts, but she didn't know why. Also, Harry and Ron weren't too thrilled about her new found friendship, but as she thought back to a month ago, she knew things could be worse, a lot worse.  
  
_You're really lovely  
  
Underneath it all  
  
You want to love me  
  
Underneath it all  
  
I'm really lucky  
  
Underneath it all  
  
You're really lovely_  
  
Hermione too wondered if Draco could be more than just a friend to her. But, she wasn't exactly sure what he would think about this. Would he feel the same way? Would the old Draco come lurking back and laugh in her face? She knew that even though on the outside he sometimes tried to keep his old reputation up, deep down he could be extremely sweet and caring.  
  
_So many moons that we have seen  
  
Stumbling back next to me  
  
I've seen right through and underneath  
  
And you make me better  
  
I've seen right through and underneath  
  
And you make me better  
  
Better... better...  
_  
As Draco continued to think about Hermione, a smile playing across his lips and an anxious feeling in the pit of his stomach, he realized something he never thought possible- he was in love with her. In love with Hermione Granger. She believed he was a better person, and she made him want to be better, all for her. But how would she react if she told him. However, he wasn't one to really get nervous, and decided on the Hogsmeade trip tomorrow he would tell her.  
  
_You are my real Prince Charming  
  
Like the heat from the fire  
  
You were always burning  
  
And each time you're around  
  
My body keeps calling  
  
For your touch  
  
Your kisses and your sweet romancing  
  
_The next day the two friends were now sitting in a spot that had become a usual place for them to spend time together, at the bridge, where it had all begun. An awkward silence lingered between them and the only sound that could be heard on that cool winter evening was their gentle breathing. Without warning, or a second thought, suddenly Draco reached out and planted a rather urgent, yet gentle kiss on Hermione's lips. He reluctantly pulled away quickly and stared into the chocolate brown eyes of the girl in front of him. There was a mix of shock, wonder, amazement, and content all whirled into one, evident in her expression._  
  
There's an underside to you  
  
That so many adore  
  
Aside from your temper  
  
Everything else secure  
  
You're good for me, baby  
  
Oh that, I'm sure  
  
Over and over again  
  
I want more  
_  
Hermione couldn't even begin to question Draco's actions. All the usually sensible girl knew was that she wanted him to do it again. So, throwing caution into the wind, she leaned into him, and let fate take it from there...  
_  
You've used up all your coupons  
  
And all you've got left is me  
  
_After that night of sharing their first kiss, the young friends realized how much they meant to each other. It was bliss for the both of them, finally being loved and having someone to love in return.  
  
_And somehow I'm full of forgiveness  
  
I guess it's meant to be  
  
_The two were able to forget past differences, all that mattered now was that they loved each other. They knew that many people would disapprove of this newfound relationship, but neither really cared, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy truly did seem as if they were meant to be.  
_  
You're really lovely  
  
Underneath it all  
  
You want to love me  
  
Underneath it all  
  
I'm really lucky  
  
Underneath it all  
  
And you're really lovely_  
  
The two former enemies had found that the person they were meant to be with was right in front of them the whole time. They learned to accept understand each other and found love in the person the least expected, underneath it all.  
  
A/N: Awww, uughh I'm about to gag hahaha. I'm not used to writing so much fluff! Personally, I like the first chappie better, but an author is her own worst critic LoL. Hope you all liked it though, and please remember to review, it'll make my day, and possibly get you another chapter to this! Also, everyone go read Susamina's story Slythindor, it's really good! And please read and review my other fic, The Mistake They Can't Deny, I'm sure you'll enjoy it. TTYL! ~SweetWater~ 


	3. Emotionless

Disclaimer: The character's are J.K Rowling's, the song is by the best band ever, Good Charlotte, and the idea is all by yours truly. 

A/N: Heeyy!! I bet you all thought I was gone from ff.net forever, but never fear, Kristen's here! LoL, alright, I got a little carried away there. Anyway, I just bought the Good Charlotte CD, and it's awesome! You all need to buy it! And, I thought of another chappie idea for this from one of the songs, it's called "Emotionless"! I've just been EXTREMELY busy with school! This year is absolutely crazy. Oh, and don't worry cause my next chappie of **"The Mistake They Can't Deny"** is on its way soon! So anyway, thanks for the reviews and hope you all like this! P.S. I gave Draco a brother and sister in this just so it fit the song! Who knows if he really has them? LoL.

_

Emotionless- 
_

Hey Dad, I'm writing to you. Not to tell you that I still hate you, just to ask you how you feel. And how we fell apart, how this fell apart. Are you happy out there in this great wide world? Do you think about your sons? Do you miss your little girl? When you lay your head down, how do you sleep at night? Do you even wonder if we're alright? We're alright, we're alright. 

It was mid-winter two years later, and Draco Malfoy's 18th birthday. Whenever Draco's birthday approached, he couldn't help but think of his father, and the night he had escaped from he and Voldemort's clutches. He was lucky to be alive, and had grown extremely close with his family, but could never get images of Luscius out of his head. What had ever happened to him? Did he ever think about his family? Was he even alive? These were all questions plaguing the young man's mind. 

_It's been a long hard road without you by my side. Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried? You broke my mother's heart, you broke your children for life. It's not OK, but we're alright. _

His mother, brother, and sister seemed to be recovering and starting their lives over, but he was starting to think he could never get over this, it seemed like something that would stay in his mind forever. 

__

I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes, but those are just a long lost memory of mine. I spent so many years learning how to survive. Now I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive. 

He was remembering all the times he had tried to be just like his father, believing it to be the right thing to do, but as he grew up, he realized that wasn't who he was at all. A very special person had helped him figure that out, and stopped him from making the biggest mistake of his life. That person was his best friend and love, Hermione Granger. He and Hermione had had a bumpy relationship up till now, but were still togetherand doing better than ever.

_The days I spent, so cold, so hungry, were full of hate, I was so angry. The scars run deep inside this tattooed body. There's things I'll take to my grave. But I'm OK, I'm OK. _

Draco had learned to get over the hatred for his father, and just accept what had happened. There was nothing he could do to change it. He knew a piece of himself would always feel a certain emptiness of not having a loving father around, but he did have many happy moments in his life that he was grateful for.

_It's been a long hard road without you by my side. Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried? You broke my mother's heart, you broke your children for life. It's not OK, but we're alright. I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes, but those are just a long lost memory of mine. Now I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive. Yeah, I'm still alive. _

Draco was slowly moving on with his life. He was in his last year of Hogwarts and planned on enjoying it. He was even considering proposing to Hermione at the end of the year, possibly sooner. And sometimes, I forgive. Yeah, and this time I'll admit, that I miss you, said I miss you. Draco had to admit, that his dad did have some caring moments in his lifetime. They were few and far between, and all from Draco's young childhood, but they were the memories he always seemed to go back to. He longed to have those back, and wished his father had never gotten involved with Voldemort. But, he was willing to forgive and forget, with time. 

__

It's been a long hard road without you by my side. Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried? You broke my mother's heart, you broke your children for life. It's not OK, but we're alright. I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes, but those are just a long lost memory of mine. Now I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive. 

Luscius Malfoy walked down the streets of Hogsmeade,a place he hadn't been to in years, looking miserable and in poor condition. He went to a nearby magical post office, borrowed an owl, pulled something out of his pocket addressed to Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts, tied it to the owl, and shooed it away. He continued on his way, where he was going, he didn't know. All he knew was that he deeply regretted the choices he had made in his life, and would give anything to live it over, but he knew that could never, ever happen. 

__

And sometimes I forgive. Yeah and this time, I'll admit, that I miss you, said I miss you… 

Draco heard a tapping on his window and saw it to be an unfamiliar owl. He let it in, and untied the envelope addressed to him in oddly familiar handwriting. He opened it and stood in shock at what he saw. It was a picture of his dad holding him as a baby, obviously just born. He was looking extremely proud, and nothing of how Draco remembered him. It could have almost been another person. He let out a sigh, and realizing he was late for his date with Hermione left his room, but not before he threw the picture into the blazing fire, letting it eat away at his memories. He was now able to let go, realizing he didn't need his father, and these thoughts wouldn't torment him any longer. He would now be able to enjoy his life to it's fullest and be truly happy. 

__

…Hey Dad. 

A/N: Another finished chapter! I'm thinking this one might be the last unless I can come up with another song LoL. Please everyone **Review**, I love getting them! And pleaasee read and review my other fic **"The Mistake They Can't Deny",** and it will be updated soon! Thank you all! TTYL

~the returning SweetWater 


End file.
